


beach day!

by orphan_account



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Day At The Beach, Gender Dysphoria, M/M, Trans Male Character, tatsu is the biggest of brothers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 14:38:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14334609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: another contribution to me and aslan's modern au for our oc's !!





	beach day!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pein](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pein/gifts).



The ocean waves were always soothing to Tatsu, the crash of the water against the silk smooth yet coarse sand underneath and between his toes. He threw off his shirt as soon as he helped set up umbrellas and blankets; him and Hidan raced toward the water, his boyfriend diving into a wave head first as Tatsu sat back and waded in. 

Typical members of their group decided to stay up under the shade of the umbrellas or tan on top of the towels but Tatsu saw someone he wouldn't have expected to not be in the water having fun with the rest: Akihiko. He furrowed his brow before swimming toward the bank and climbing out of the water, stretching the parts of his shorts that clung to close to his body. 

"Aki!" he yelled as he approached the young man, sitting underneath an umbrella as he scrolled through his phone. "Why aren't you in the water?"

Tatsu was out of breath and squinting as he looked down at the other, a hand shaking through his thick curls as salt filled water droplets fell from his hair, sand having stuck to his sun kissed skin already. He looked so carefree as Akihiko watched him, his eyes averted to the other's chest, spotting faded scars above his ribcage and he suddenly felt more self conscious than before. 

He'd never really seen Tatsu without a shirt, normally that was his boyfriend but now he saw clearly how much his taller friend passed for a man, small flecks of hair running down below his belly button, his muscular hips matching those of other fit men Akihiko had seen, and underneath the sunlight he saw clearly how well the muscles in Tatsu's chest had developed through the years, showing little to no sign that they had once been breasts. 

"Eh, I don't feel too good," he looked away from Tatsu, the other could see right through that lie in an instant. He saw how Akihiko covered his chest with his arms, phone now sitting in his lap. 

The taller man took in a deep breath, letting out a sigh. "Aki, can I talk to you for a sec?"

"Tatsu, what're you doin'?" Hidan yelled from the water, his voice whiny and needy, Tatsu knew that tone anywhere. He held up his hand to his boyfriend and he realized what the other meant. 

The curly haired man and Akihiko walked a ways away from the umbrellas, the shorter man rolling his eyes. They both stopped, the shorter with his hands in his pockets and the other looking down at him with concern written all over his face. 

"Aki, what's goin' on?" he asked, seeing how the green haired boy wouldn't make eye contact with him, choosing to stare down at the sand as he was sifting it up with his flip flops. 

"I don't know...I just don't feel very good," he paused before looking up at Tatsu, seeing how genuinely worried he seemed. "...about myself."

Tatsu nodded, knowing what he had meant by that, knowing all too well. "I get that, a lot."

"How can you?" Akihiko muttered, disdain lacing his voice. The taller man was taken aback until he looked at himself and watched the other's body language; how the shorter man would hide his binded chest with his forearms. 

"Aki...don't do that," Tatsu's voice was sweet and sympathetic, something only few people heard and not as often as they wished. "If you go around comparing your progress to other people, you'll be nothing but frustrated and that gets you nowhere...trust me."

"You're fully transitioned, though. How can you still feel dysphoria like I do?" Akihiko was obviously distressed, and Tatsu knew how self destructive he could be when he was dysphoric. 

"I'm not fully transitioned, so there's that," Tatsu said offhandedly, but knew he shouldn't be frustrated at how his friend felt, knowing what he was going through. "and I know what this feels like...like you'll never be enough. I spent most of my teen years hating myself, hating myself because I wasn't really me. When I got top surgery, that did wonders; I did bind, yeah, but that never ceased the constant ache of never being who I wanted to be, or really was."

Akihiko hung on every word, he could never imagine Tatsu not passing for a man. 

"But I moved too fast, I made lots of rash decision...I should've waited but if I had I probably would have ended it all, being in that house for another year," he sneered at the idea, the twinge of regret he felt hanging on a withering thread. "My point is, don't compare yourself to someone who's been in your shoes before and definitely do not compare yourself to cis guys...we are men, that's a fact but they have different experiences than us, that's our only difference. Aki, you're a man and no one else can say otherwise and if they do, you know I'll beat them within an inch of their life. 

Akihiko stood there for a moment, silent before he put his arms to his side and glancing up at Tatsu. He nodded, biting his bottom lip to hold back a smile. "Thank you...our talks always help."

"I'm always here," he smiled at the younger man before shoving his shoulder playfully. "Go swim with your boyfriend, he's probably missing you."

Akihiko rolled his eyes as he ran back to one of the towels before taking off his sweater, leaving him in a loose tank top and swim shorts. 

Tatsu felt arms wrap around his waist and teeth bite softly into his shoulder. "You left me all alone with those assholes...what were you talking to the kid about?"

"Dysphoria..." he trailed off, watching as Akihiko splashed Sasuke, a huge smirk crossing the green haired man's features. "If you told me when I was sixteen that I'd be giving self love speeches to young trans people, I'd say you were full of shit."

The taller man grabbed ahold of Hidan's hand, intertwining their fingers before he turned, pecking him sweetly on the forehead before pressing his to the other man's. "Stop being so sappy."

"I love you," Tatsu whispered, grinning down at the shorter man, a soft blush rushing over his cheeks.


End file.
